


You deserve happiness.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Supportive Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean's on the hunt, Sam and Mary are at the Bunker together. Mary gets a surprise and is happy about it.





	You deserve happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a nod to Megan Padalecki in my story :)

Sam was in the bathroom again throwing up because this baby was trying to killing to him. Mary walked past as she heard Sam being sick. She knocked on the door before walking in. She walked over and pulled his hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. Once he was done being sick, he got up flush toilet, washed his hands and brushed his teeth. 

*****

The two Winchesters walked the kitchen together. Mary made her youngest some tea to help settle his stomach. His mom sat in front of him watching him drink the tea. 

“Mint tea helped me too when I was pregnant with you boys.” She with a smile. 

“Me too.” 

“So far a long are you, Sammy?” She softly. 

“I'm almost 4 months a long.” The youngest Winchesters said softly. 

“Is the dad going to be in the picture?”

“Yes he's very much in the picture.” He said with a softly smile. 

“Will I get to meet him sometime?” 

“Mom, Dean is the father of the baby.” 

Mary looked at her youngest son a little shocked. “Okay.”

“Dean and I have been married for awhile now. We're soul mates, we share a Heaven.” 

“That doesn't surprise me. How long is awhile?” She asked. 

“We've been married almost 8 years. We got married right after I got my soul back. We've been through a lot together.” 

“Wow I'm going to be a grandma. I'm happy for you both. You both deserve all of the happiness in the world.” She said with teary smile. 

“Thank you.” He said softly. 

“You're welcome baby. Do you know what you're having yet?” Mary asked. 

“I have an appointment next week to hopefully find out.” 

“Will Dean be back by then?” She asked.

“Yes, he'll be there.” 

“Good. I should head to bed because it's getting late.”

Mary stood and walked over to her youngest son. Sam stood up and hugged his mom. 

“If you need anything just text me okay.” 

“I will. Love you mom.” 

“Love you too Sam.” 

*****

Sam walked to his and Dean's room. He changed into night clothes and laid on the bed. He picked up the book he had been reading. Sam heard his phone going off and smiled. 

“Hey, I've missed you.” Sam said softly. 

“I've missed you too baby boy. So I should be home by tomorrow night.” He smiled. 

“Good. Mom knows about us. She catch me throwing up dinner.” 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, it just didn't agree with me.” 

“How did mom take it all?” He asked nervously. 

“She said that we deserve all of the happiness in the world.” He smiled brightly. 

“I'm glad we aren't hiding anymore because it was getting hard. Do you want me to read to the baby tonight?” 

“Yeah, I think the baby would like it.” 

Sam saw Dean move and get the book, he took with him. The older man opened the book and smiled. 

“On the far side of the reef, everything was perfectly still. Everything but the Little egg.” Dean read softly. 

Sam closed his eyes and listen to his brother read to their baby. Sam couldn't get the smile off of his face. He loved his life with his brother. Once Dean was done reading Sam opened his eyes again and smiled at the screen. 

“The baby moved the whole time.” Sam smiled. 

“That's because she loves when her daddy reads to her.” 

“How do you know we're having a girl?” He asked with a laugh. 

“Because I just do. It's getting late and I want to leave early in the morning so I can get home to my family.” 

“Okay, text me before you and if you make any stops.” Sam smiled. 

“You know I will. I love you and the baby so much.” 

“We love you too.” 

They blow each other a kiss before hanging up. Sam laid down rubbing the swell. 

“I love you peanut, so please let me sleep tonight.” Sam smile as he closed his eyes. 

The younger man cuddle with his brother's pillow and held it closely as he fell asleep dreaming about their baby and Dean.


End file.
